This invention relates to the display of socket wrench tool sets and the like and especially to the display of the individual sockets that are used with various types of wrench-type drives to engage and turn a threaded fastener such as a machine screw, a bolt, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to the combination of the fastening device for anchoring the socket to the display unit and the unique display unit itself.
Socket wrench tool sets are usually displayed at the point of sale in the boxes and other packaging in which the tool sets are transported and stored. This method of display has certain disadvantages that detract from the marketing appeal of the product. One disadvantage is that the various components of the tool set are not all easily seen by a prospective purchaser and cannot be easily handled and manipulated. Another disadvantage is that packaging the complete wrench tool sets does not readily accommodate the separate display and sale of individual sockets.
With the introduction of the UPC coding system another problem arises. Since some form of tag or label containing printed matter must be attached to individual sockets, it is necessary that each separate socket be provided with a tag or label containing sufficient display area--usually as large as the socket itself, to permit the UPC code to be applied and readily displayed.
In the past, the only type of packaging used for individual sockets has been a large display card to which one or more sockets are stapled or fastened with plastic sheet or film that may be applied by vacuum, for example, or performed to fit over the socket and then adhered to the face of the card. All of these technizues tend to detract from the appearance of the socket and prevent the customer from closely inspecting it and manipulating it.
The device of the present invention, however, resolves the difficulties indicated above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.